slave to the leader of the band of seven
by youkaihybrid2698
Summary: Author's note: It's been awhile since I have been on fanfiction and actually written a story for It. So I will be re-doing this story and my other stories to bring them up to date, adding more chapters and adding punctuation. I'm sorry that this version doesn't have a lot of punctuation, I started writing this story and my others when I was younger.
1. Chapter 1

**Slave to seven boyz but mostly the leader **

**As her now pale lips trembled with sadness about getting smacked because of her disgrace when she had refused to be bought by a old man who was very creepy then she was put back into her cage after she did a round house kick right across the old mans face so she was to wait another day in this reached place what did she care she was waiting **

**for her brothers to come get her . (with are favorite mercenary Bankoutsu !!!! ) what we need is to get aniki something for all his hard work uh sighed renkoutsu he doesn't do much well sure he does he keeps you alive doesn't he jakoutsu said wide eyed with a glare how about **

**we buy a woman jakoutsu you hate women so its for aniki ill do any thing for him but I pick her out so we know she's not a complete whore or hoe or fag or uh something else like a bitch ok so they traveled to a well known slave village as they scoped through the **

**cages they had so far seen whores until they came to a cage that had a paper reading dangerous comes with weapon they watched her sleep what about her yea she has a long braid like anki a big sword to I chose her squealed jakoutsu they went up to the owner we would like number 26 please her are you sure did you read the sign dangerous **

**yea we like her uh ok are you sure ?? Yes jakoutsu yelled very annoyed god would you just get her ok hold your horses he got the kea's for the cage and opened them ok here we go wake up bitch before the owner new it she was choking him (don't be mad about him being choked he **

**lives for a few more chapters lolz ) she put him down sorry she mumbled some people have come to buy you uh ok she mumbled still in her train of thought she idle stepped forward and said nice to meet you as nicely as she could dish it out and shook there hands as renkoutsu and **

**suikoutsu were talking to the owner Jessie had took out her magazine jakoutsu said oh whats this he said it's a magazine from a different place suspecting jakoutsu wasn't from her time here look at it oh I know you and me will have so much fun he said ill do your war paint and your **

**hair and you can do mine so is this your birth mark he said pointing to her arm with the dragon yep she said happily about making a new friend who wasn't so bad then he said we got you for my brother Bankoutsu is he your real brother no but were very good friends we stick together **

**he's the leader of the band of seven the who she said with a look to jakoutsu who half way laughed you don't now who we are he said shocked yep …( after they traveled back to their hide out ) oh Bankoutsu we have a present for you what is it jakoutsu he said groggily a girl he said chesely no you hate girls not this one aniki he looked up before him was a tall girl his age maybe who had changing blue eyes she had a large smirk and nelt down to his highth at the time and amuesment played in her eyes so he's the big strong leader around here she said in a childish baby voice he smirked and he said of course I am he said boldly and she started laughing harder and clutched her sides just to stop her laughter everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head . (sorry but this is all I can right for one night have to study for some stuff I hate studying. **


	2. Chapter 2

Down to business

She rose a delicate brow kami you got no sense of humor do you as she tried to get up she fell back as she collided with Bankoutsu's knee's . ouch she yelped as her butt hit the solid ground. Bankoutsu smiled grimly I like her nice choice . When she finally got up she dug through her pack as everyone looked at her to question.

Happy birthday she shouted . She had a decorative bag and a cupcake . If I get to leave ill give you this stuff . Eh, eh come on what do you say . He narrowed his eyes all put you to good use . She screeched no!!! . then she found her self sitting in the corner tied up like a little kid who did something wrong.

Darn my bad barging . (lolz ) as she slightly fell asleep since it was dark . Bankoutsu came over to her after dinner hungry he said with a smirk. Yes she wailed and tired . Cant have that now can we so he untied her and gave her some meat thanks she said and ate it in silence. As he stood up and carried her to his room "I guess ill let her settle in then ill take her"

he sat her on his bed and took off his armor and shirt

Had her undo his braid he was shocked how comfortable she was just watching him then he noticed she was half asleep . He chuckled about it as he put her under the covers and fell into a peaceful dream . (ill write again soon but now my school's complaing that ive been sick so much yea right like 7 days is to much out of the whole year )


	3. Chapter 3

As she awoke something very heavy was holding her waist. Huh she said groggily she tried to get up but something growled behind her a human growl . She turned her head and their was Bankoutsu with no shirt. she turned her self and watched him sleep. Then when she was about to try to get up like what you see do you .

Uh before she could say another word he pulled her under him and smirked not so tough now are you . She gulped he stared hungrily at her .well im going to go find some breakfast he said and he put on his shirt and armor and braided his hair. She pouted no fair I have to stay here all alone she said nope you have jakoutsu her eyes sparkled yes she shouted.

Her and jakoutsu sat in the middle of the cave looking through magazines and talking. As they stood they walked outside what now she said im bored I am to said jakoutsu . Im going to take a nap first things firs where is the room I woke up in follow me Jessie we'll find it soon they checked room from room until they found it as jakoutsu left he said Bankoutsu will be back soon so be ready for breakfast or he'll come get you .

She fell into a deep slumber something was trying to wake her up what ever it was she slapped it a crossed the face . It growled and she opened her eyes to a angry Bankoutsu she shrieked sorry she said . I will teach you a lesson later he growled and turned to the door come eat breakfast he said and don't ever slap me again he bellowed she hopped up and jogged to the dining room of the over thrown castle. (ill right tomorrow please comment and tell me how you liked it or hated it )


	4. Chapter 4

She followed him to the dining room suikoutsu had cooked some fish and vegetables she was worried how would Bankoutsu punish her . She gulped knowing he was still watching her not with a happy look but more of a glare. She decided to stay with jakoutsu today . So she sat next to him glancing back at Bankoutsu every once and awhile.

Bankoutsu stood up and walk past her she sat as still as a stone . Thinking " I wonder where he's going " then she looked to where he was suikoutsu was smirking like a mad man. After she slowly ate her breakfast she stood and said may I be excused uh sure said renkoutsu with a questioning look she decided to hide in the castle .

He, he he'll never find me now where to hide she opened a door witch was full of sake oh this is so convenient she rolled her eyes and went to the next door ah ha she said in happy voice it was a wide room that had furniture with a big dresser she could hide in . she heard heavy footsteps so she hurried and hid behind the clothes .

Little did she know he new where she was . So he found a comfy spot out of sight . As soon as he stopped moving she peeked out and then stepped out of the dresser, he grabbed her and held her tight to his chest . Do you think I don't know all the hiding spots around this castle I don't know she mumbled . He growled at how she tried to escape punishment by hiding he couldn't have the punishment he desired now it wouldn't be fair cause she didn't run.

He turned her to face him and he harshly kissed her and didn't give her anytime to react but soon her mind was whirling with thoughts she didn't open her for him . He bit down hard on her lower lip she yelped and opened her mouth he was exited as his tongue explored her mouth like a new territory. " she taste's of strawberry's " he thought eager to explore more soon there tongue's battled for dominance she decided to give in with his ways.

He liked this punishment for her it satisfied him . He finally needed air so he moved away she was relived the punishment was over though he decided to punish her more later . They had to help each other up Jessie got up first and Bankoutsu grabbed her shoulder and got up he walked away with a big smirk .

She stared in shock as she remembered the punishment she could tell it wasn't over not even close . She explored the castle further and she had found a door that led to a garden it was amazing . I guess when they killed the lord of the castle they never got this far to destroy this place.

She went back to Bankoutsu's room and grabbed her pack and headed back to the garden ( meanwhile with Bankoutsu )

He was still thinking of his punishment kiss. He still had to figure out her punishment well he already decided it to pleasure him .

He's brothers still questioned him smirking ear to ear.

(with Jessie)

As she dug through her pack she found the daffodil seed's and set to work planting them. She smiled done . And headed back in side she made it just a few minutes before dinner and they ate in silence Bankoutsu was still grinning she wanted to wipe the grin off his face after they finished .

Bankoutsu announced that him and his brothers had work to do so she excused herself and went to Bankoutsu's room and got ready to go to sleep and silently she whispered a prayer. Little did she know they left to kill a village . (with Bankoutsu) he grumbled damn village I wont get to finish the punishment . As they came into view of the village he set off and killed a group with his Banryu .

He got rid of his anger killing all the villagers . His brother's were enjoying their death's . as soon as they were done they returned to the castle and Bankoutsu silently crept into his room quiet enough not to wake Jessie. After he took a bath and washed the blood off his clothes he decided not wear his hakama's so they could dry.

He got into the bed and put his arms around her waist and fell asleep. He smirked as he remembered the kiss.(im going to right chapters everyday now wish me luck im going to see my crush tomorrow J J !!!)


	5. deadly words and embaresment

She was having such a beautiful dream she was in her favorite meadow near her childhood home watching the sunset, then there was something poking her, she opened her eyes groggily huh she murmured and started snuggling closer to bankoutsu and thinking what if we were married she dreamed happily but something was still poking her whatever it was it was under the blanket she slowly looked under the blanket gah….!!! Oh grossness eww she never really listened when her mother told her and her brothers about the difference between a male and a female

hmm what did you say he said sleepily with a yawn uh I'm going to go to the dining hall he grabbed her wrist what's the problem he smirked nothing she growled yanking away he look at the folded end of the blanket and grinned evilly like what you see Gah I actually dreamed of marrying him weird , he sighed a content sigh wonder what he's happy about she glowered at the said mercenary. Soon she'll get her full punishment he thought he was at pure bliss with her around,

she walked through the door in pajama's not bothering looking back then she smelt it a half demon then heard jakoutsu yell big brother naraku's here, bankoutsu pouted and kissed her cheek and passed by her with a unpleased look please don't come near the dining hall naraku annoys me enough if you're their he'll have more ways to torture me, fine I said I smiled to myself more getaway time yes she thought well that's kind of sad she faked don't be upset I'll be back soon, after he left she yelled yes!!! She scurried out of the room so he could get dressed,

she went to her little hide out garden hmm what to do she murmured she started getting scrap wood and stone, after she finally got a nice little shelter going hehe she thought, she walked back to the castle when she came inside she heard a unfamiliar voice bankoutsu I smell a woman and hear a woman in here right now she froze and gulped if you do not bring her to me I will kill you and your band kill us all just for a mere girl bankoutsu sneered only to insure your loyalty fine I'll go get her he said through clenched teeth ,

There you are he said unhappily what did I do she said nothing come now ok she sighed lord him and his mood swings, they entered the dining hall where she saw the odd monkey man bow down to me wench her eye twitched with anger she started to see red blotches what did you say to me she growled bow down bitch no friken way monkey man I don't bow down to now one uh,uh never insolent wench he got up to choke her but she already was suffocating naraku bankoutsu grabbed her hands away from naraku's neck never do that again or else ill make you so miserable that you'll want to die soon (to be continued)


	6. punishment naraku weird events

Naraku cleared his throat well in other words I came to remind you to get rid of inuyasha and is group bankoutsu sighed I'm being delayed to get my way with her again he thought angrily, is something stopping you , no well get to it soon naraku snarled fine said bankoutsu as naraku was about to leave he grinned and looked back bye sassy bitch what did you say monkey man she said through gritted teeth

Once he finally left she sighed finally bye, bye monkey man or I could call him girly man hehe you are in trouble he said with a glare danget forgot that so how big of trouble we talkin monumental uh oh

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back to the room stay he growled and locked her in the room after an hour of him being gone she was pretty bored alone something interrupted the silence it was her stomache of course , (with bankoutsu)

Boy will she get it bet she's hungry he thought while eating his steak there's a lot more I'm going to do then send her without dinner he purred I haven't I touched a woman in ages he thought as he purred silently I'll make sure she more than desire's me she'll beg for me he thought he quickly finished his meal so he could start his torture plan hmm he thought she might be mad so I'll give her a piece of steak he got a small piece of steak and sprinted towards his room grinning ear to ear he opened the door my love are you sleeping my love he was shocked with no answer,

if your hiding I'll find you he purred (with Jessie) she ended up bored but when jakoutsu came in through the window they went to the hot spring in bankoutsu's room , oh Jessie I wonder if I'll ever find my true love maybe me and my inuyasha are truly meant to be he sighed have you ever been in love with someone before we brought you here she thought for a second yes it was definitely a bad romance

then she thought of a song from her time by lady gaga

( caught in a bad romance , caught in a bad romance rah-rah-ah-ah-ah gaga oh lala rama ramama I want you ugly I want diseased I want you everything as long as its free I want your love, love ,love, love ) as they continued to talk the door burst open jakoutsu Jessie what are you, talking jakoutsu said plainly oh he glared at jakoutsu she is not getting out of punishment again he thought jakoutsu leave he growled jakoutsu looked in his eyes and understood with a grin he got out of the water gah get a towel please you may be gay but my eyes are burning lord this happened this morning


	7. new tricks to her getaway

'Time for punishment" said bankoutsu "oh really' she said with an evil glint in her eye. He was dumbstruck what was she doing; she smirked walking around him "to bad for you I learned a new trick'; she said smugly with a snap of her fingers she was gone. "What where did she go"; he said with shock. (With Jessie) she popped into the kitchen "yum, yum he shouldn't of let me starve hehe"; she giggled. She admitted she had a giant appetite even though she wasn't fat or sickly thin she was thin enough "I hate diets she muttered with a grin nobody's perfect" she said digging into the food she stashed.(with bankoutsu) "where did that wench go" he yelled angrily hitting the wall he stalked to his bed and sat sulking like a child.(plz comment and thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated much ive been really super busy and sorry about the grammer I'm not very good at it in writing and If you want to see some of my drawings(there mostly of wolves and a few others) type


	8. chapter 8

(with bankoutsu)

He gave the wall a menacing glare and muttered " I was so close, so very close" he got a glint in his eye as he figured the answer to his problem. He had decided to find a dark miko or a mage or even request naraku make something to subdue her powers, anything so she could not poof away or use her powers.

( with Jessie)

She placed two dinner rolls into her basket, a blanket, tea, sandwiches she made and two roses. She quietly closed the basket lid and crept to the garden, she had fixed some of the broken things in the garden, she had tried to restore it to what she thought it used to be without completing her goal it looked ok.

She chose a spot under a nice shady tree with flowers around it and set up her picnic. Placing the blanket down and gently smoothing the wrinkles, setting the flowers in the center and left the food in the basket. She inhaled the crisp air smelling the scent of pine and flowers, the air was sickly sweet, a little to sweet for her taste.

She got up from her kneeled position and walked to the clearing thinking of a song she had heard as a child and twirled to the tune in her mind. A faint smile graced her usually snarling face, she had not felt this kind of peacefully in years. She had remembered when she had been apart of a pack, she was the leader but after two years the four leaders grew apart till there was only one which was her.

(with bankoutsu)

"jakoutsu have you seen the girl" he hissed, " I thought she was with you" jakoutsu muttered back bankoutsu angrily stalked away.

He had checked almost everywhere the girl had liked, even the kitchen. He had checked there room and her hiding spots. Had the girl actual escaped, he had thought about it mulling it over but came to the conclusion that she would not be able to poof away and be silent enough to leave. He gave a sigh in defeat and dragged his feet back to his room and plopped on the bed with a groan.

( with the said missing girl)

Jessie smiled she almost felt bad for ruining his so called fun, though it would not be fun for her she was sure of it. She placed the food on the picnic blanket and arranged and rearranged the food and flowers. After she finished she scrambled through the door and the room leading to the garden and skidded down the hall like a streak of lightning, almost sliding past the door and falling trying to catch her balance at her stop.

She grasped the door and quietly opened it peeking into the room, she gave a small gasp at the sight of bankoutsu asleep, it was as though he was a angel.

She slowly walked into the room making sure not to wake him up, she walked closer to the bed and leaned closer to him lightly touching his face, touching his tattoo on his forehead, tracing it slowly.

She gave a startled gasp as a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

" what are you doing" came a cold voice, she looked down at the no longer angel .

with a sigh of disappointment wishing he would fall back asleep, she gave up that thought as he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer and whispered into her ear "answer me what were you doing" a sharp edge creeping into his voice

She gave a annoyed sigh and mumbled "something" turning away from him. He pulled her closer with a growl "explain" he hissed, she winced at his tone and gave another sigh and muttered "fine I'll eat the picnic by myself" she ripped her hand from his grasp and huffed and left the room, her footsteps now careful and light, to be sure he could not follow. As she made sure she was out of earshot she wobbled with a ache in her heart, the one time she tried to do something nice to him he was a jerk about it, well she thought , I wont do a nice thing for him anymore I could care less about him. She snorted and muttered "it sucks to be me" she gave a snicker as she remembered that song avenue Q.

she plopped to the ground Indian stile and ate a sandwich and sipped some tea, she rose to her feet and scaled the closest tree and sat high in the branches feeling comfort in being hidden from the world. She traced the groves of the tree and settled among the branches. She sighed and tapped a rhythm on the bark, chewing her lip softly wondering what she would do if she escaped, her pack was split, she was no longer in contact with any of them even her so called love.

He had disappeared after leaving to fight his brother steel, a power full human who was the leader of there enemies, he could have been easily taken down months ago but her dear snake had refused her to go and fight his brother. He had never returned from his mission he had left before she had awoke leaving a note, he had said if he gave a proper goodbye there was no way he would leave so he settled with a note.

Peaceful was long gone alone and sadness were in it's place.

She hugged herself cradling her hand. Her face sullen with sadness and remorse. She missed him, she tried to never think of him. It had been years since she saw him , the elders of there family claimed him dead. Killed by his brother, but what haunted her most was that steel had gotten smarter she had a knack it was because snake had betrayed them and teamed up with him.

It was going to be just like the war that took place after he left, except this one would be harder, this war would be against her betroved she was not exactly in love with him but there was something about him that always kept her quiet and obedient.

He had chosen her as the one he wished to marry, she could have never known he was the brother of sir steel, if she had known her group would have never allowed him to make his claim.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she found herself in total darkness. She walked back to the room and found it empty and stalked inside and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She got on her hands and knees and placed her pillow and blanket on the floor and shut her eyes and fell asleep.

(with bankoutsu)

He had forgotten what she said and walked to the dining hall, he was famished. As he sat down he tore into his meat without a care, licking his lips after he was finished eating. He gave a compliment to his brothers cooking and left the table walking along the hall.

As soon as he entered his room he noticed the sleeping figure on the floor and rose a brow. "What was she sleeping on the floor for?' He thought with curiosity. He shrugged it off and picked her up and put her into the bed, himself sliding under the covers before drifting off to sleep.

Whispering "I will have my way with you soon" he fell asleep

~authors note~

Dear, readers sorry about almost never updating the story .

But I have a lot on mind believe it or not, as usual something is going on. My birthdays coming up but that really does not matter right now. ( oh I forgot if you want go to you tube and search wolf works… I can't do very good drawings on the computer (ugh) but I'll try and post some of my drawings I did on paper there a lot better.) warning some are really terrible and strangish (lol)


	9. Chapter 9

(Bankoutsu pov)

He had just woken up, he felt like he had just had the best sleep he had in years. He glanced over at Jessie wondering if she were still mad at the whole picnic thing, he would not know until she woke up so he shrugged it off and headed to the indoor spring and quickly stripped and climbed into the warm water with a groan escaping his lips.

The warm water was always the perfect temperature he had wondered how it never was to hot or to cold, he absent mindedly skimmed his hand across the water as his mind drifted to the various things until he was brought out of his thought by the small padding of feet.

He leaned over and tried to look out of the springs room but he couldn't get a view of what it was, maybe her he thought, maybe jakoutsu or someone else?. He just had to find out who it was "maybe naraku" he thought he quickly brushed that thought away "why would naraku be randomly walking in my castle" he thought then grimaced at the thought.

He rolled his eyes, climbed out of the spring, and rapped a towel around his slender waist. He slid his fingers along the wood as he stalked after the padding of feet, as they seemed to fly down the hallway in frenzy. He rounded the corner glancing with a raised brow as he neared two doors; he started to mutter when the sound of footsteps restarted. He pulled the towel tighter to his waist as he skewered the hallway for the person who seemed to be running around the whole castle. He glared at the painting of the old lord of the castle the footsteps had stopped but there was no one to be seen in the library. He put his pointer finger up and waited a second there was a clatter of a book and Jessie was sitting on a shelf with a book in her hand and glancing down at the one that happened to fall on the floor.

He gave a quiet chuckle at her pouting face and hid behind a tall shelf , he pulled his towel closer to his waist as he noticed it was slipping, he silently cursed himself for not redressing. He slipped amongst the shadows watching her carefully making sure not to make a sound, as he crept over closer still hidden.

He watched as she sipped down the ladder and bent down to pick up the books on the floor. He crept over to her quickly and quietly and rapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear "your mine now no one can hear you, were on the other side of the castle bad choice for your favorite rooms" smirked from ear to ear.

She stiffened at his form and turned in a look of horror, he only smiled "she looks scared" he thought with a smirk.

She shook with what could have been anger or she might have been actually frightened, but her eyes were set a blaze with fury.

He grabbed her arm and led her to a chair she gazed up with a raised brow, he grinned evilly and shoved her down into the chair taking in her expression, confused she was deep in confusion with why he was in nothing but a towel.

She blushed at the sight and suddenly found the book in her hands interesting. He gave a deep rich chuckle at the sight of her reddened face; she look up a flicker of interest gleaming under the now soft shade of blue her eye's no longer nondescript.

He leaned down and put his forehead to her's examining her eye's and taking in the soft smell of strawberries and lilac. He brushed one of her blonde brown bangs out of her face; he kissed her lightly and licked over her lips asking for entrance. She sat stiffly not moving keeping her lips firmly shut as he bit her lip shocking her into opening her mouth, he took the chance, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and explored her mouth.

She grabbed his braid and tugged on it with a glare as a warning, "he better stop kissing me and when he does I'll kill him!" she thought angrily. He only smirked when he stopped to breathe and sighed, "It's not fun when you don't respond to me and by the way you are as red as an apple," he said laughing to death.

She shrieked as she noticed how low his towel drooped after there not kiss. His towel had dangerously dropped getting close to completely dropping to the floor, he merely shrugged as if was nothing and walked around the chair as if to look at her critically. "you should really wear something a little more fitting, you can't see your body in that kimono it's so layered you can't see nothing how do you survive in the summer" he said madly throwing his arms around he sighed and plopped into the chair next to her .

He muttered "your still my slave so could I have a massage" he said sighing for the millionth time, she rose from her chair and sat behind him and glided her hands over his shoulders at first then rubbing them softly . He groaned in pleasure as her hands softly glided on his back as he relaxed.

After a while he grew sleepy, he had not wanted to be lowered to sleep, so he grasped her arm and pulled her to his lap and sat with his eye's closed his nosed berried against her neck.

( well sorry readers all for now I'll write more soon but I'm really tired today, I had to finish a few projects I got back from a road trip and the day before I stayed over at a family members house ugh busy week even busier next week I think I might drop dead from all this work and also I'm sick! What else can go wrong this week.

Well thanks for reading! J J J J J 3 :0) : ) lol!

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

She sat and listened carefully to his breathing, it was becoming very shallow. She turned to look at him, his eye's were closed and he was shivering, she slowly got out of the chair and crossed the library to the nearest abandoned room and took a blanket off the old bed.

Walked back to the library and placed the silk blanket on his sleeping form and curled up next to him. Her thoughts were filled with pain, a unconscious pain that was in the deep darkness in the back of her mind something that would not go away.

She directed her thoughts to her pack and family she had left when she went to find her betroved, she had never found him so she now finally gave up. She looked down to the angel next to her, how was he so peaceful? Had the world not bared it's justice against this mercenary prince.

Her thought's wandered back to her betroved, he had short cropped black hair, shining brown eye's a smile that lit up her day. He wasn't suited for romance that she was sure of, but she was drawn to stay by his side, but he left for long periods of time. She missed him sometimes but others she loathed his existence.

___**flash back~**_

"He was now dead to her he had left her for his foul brother" she thought. The day she had met his brother her and her best friend did not like him. Snake's brother had shoulder length black hair, golden eye's and a smirk promptly in place.

Snake gestured for her to shake his brother's hand, she timidly reached out and shook his hand, but he had other idea's of a nice to meet you her eye's widened in horror as he pulled her into a embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked to snake for help but he shrugged.

She removed herself from steel and briskly walked out of the room and into the library. Snake and steel followed to her annoyance, she gave them a look only her father managed to have, this look could stop the worst killer in the world in his tracks and make him turn himself in to the jail.

Snake shivered at the look and avoided her eye's " I think you and steel should get more time to know each other, you two will soon be sister and brother in laws" his voice wavered as he said this. She turned and glanced at the smiling steel.

His smile made her sick! How could a person look like a angel yet be so twisted.

_**~flash back over~**_

She was brought out of her thought's when bankoutsu stirred in his sleep. She smiled and decided to forget the past for now and think only of the present. Her eye's met with the childlike innocent eye's of bankoutsu.

" how long was I asleep" he mumbled, "for awhile but not to long" she replied. They slowly got up and she walked to a bookshelf and took out a old dusty book titled " the way of the samurai".

Authors note!

(sorry I haven't wrote much ive been having some bad days but I'm getting better day's. I'm doing great besides school, trying not to look at the guy I think I'm falling for…

It's getting to be unhappy when my cousin talks so lovingly about him. Now all I want to do is forget him, cause I know he's forgotten me. II L

VV


	11. Chapter 11

She sat and listened carefully to his breathing, it was becoming very shallow. She turned to look at him, his eye's were closed and he was shivering, she slowly got out of the chair and crossed the library to the nearest abandoned room and took a blanket off the old bed.

Walked back to the library and placed the silk blanket on his sleeping form and curled up next to him. Her thoughts were filled with pain, a unconscious pain that was in the deep darkness in the back of her mind something that would not go away.

She directed her thoughts to her pack and family she had left when she went to find her betroved, she had never found him so she now finally gave up. She looked down to the angel next to her, how was he so peaceful? Had the world not bared it's justice against this mercenary prince.

Her thought's wandered back to her betroved, he had short cropped black hair, shining brown eye's a smile that lit up her day. He wasn't suited for romance that she was sure of, but she was drawn to stay by his side, but he left for long periods of time. She missed him sometimes but others she loathed his existence.

___**flash back~**_

"He was now dead to her he had left her for his foul brother" she thought. The day she had met his brother her and her best friend did not like him. Snake's brother had shoulder length black hair, golden eye's and a smirk promptly in place.

Snake gestured for her to shake his brother's hand, she timidly reached out and shook his hand, but he had other idea's of a nice to meet you her eye's widened in horror as he pulled her into a embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked to snake for help but he shrugged.

She removed herself from steel and briskly walked out of the room and into the library. Snake and steel followed to her annoyance, she gave them a look only her father managed to have, this look could stop the worst killer in the world in his tracks and make him turn himself in to the jail.

Snake shivered at the look and avoided her eye's " I think you and steel should get more time to know each other, you two will soon be sister and brother in laws" his voice wavered as he said this. She turned and glanced at the smiling steel.

His smile made her sick! How could a person look like a angel yet be so twisted.

_**~flash back over~**_

She was brought out of her thought's when bankoutsu stirred in his sleep. She smiled and decided to forget the past for now and think only of the present. Her eye's met with the childlike innocent eye's of bankoutsu.

" how long was I asleep" he mumbled, "for awhile but not to long" she replied. They slowly got up and she walked to a bookshelf and took out a old dusty book titled " the way of the samurai".

Authors note!

(sorry I haven't wrote much ive been having some bad days but I'm getting better day's. I'm doing great besides school, trying not to look at the guy I think I'm falling for…

It's getting to be unhappy when my cousin talks so lovingly about him. Now all I want to do is forget him, cause I know he's forgotten me. II L

VV


	12. Authors note!

Authors note to mass of readers who came just about 5 minutes ago!:

I have not written or updated this story in quite awhile so I apologize for the bad grammar. My grammar is still not the best and if you like this story please review and I will try to write new chapters and maybe finish this story and some day fix the previous chapters. Thank you for reading! =D


End file.
